Law and Order: The Hannah Montana Story
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: A Hannah Montana Law and Order crossover. In New York City Hannah and Lola discover Rico's dead body. Who killed Rico?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Law and Order.

It's late at night, Hannah finished a concert in New York City, Hannah and Lola exited through the back door. Lilly walks over to a trash can to throw away her pop and screams when she steps on something and sees blood on the ground. Robby Ray comes over with a flash light to get a better look. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the body, it was Rico, dead in a pool of blood, Robby Ray called 911.

"So, what do we have here," asked Det. Ed Green.

"A kid, male, age 13, name is Rico. He was found by Hannah Montana and Lola LaFonda," said a Officer.

"The Pop Star, Hannah Montana," asked Det. Green?

"The one and only," said the Officer.

Det. Green walks over to Hannah and Lola. Jackson, who was asleep in the Limo, was over next to Robby Ray.

"Hannah, Lola, I'm Det. Ed Green, did you two see anyone back here as you exited tonight," ask Det. Green.

"Sorry detective we didn't," said Hannah.

"How did you find the body," asked Det. Green.

Lola fills in the details of how she discovered Rico's body. Then Det. Green walks over to Robby Ray and Jackson.

"Your the country singer, Robby Ray," said Det. Green, "What happened to the Mullet?"

"I let the hair grow," said Robby Ray.

Det. Green asked a few more questions, Jackson said he was asleep in the Limo. A officer found the knife used to kill Rico in a dumpster.

"Get it and the body to the M.E.'s office right away," ordered Det. Green. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Law and Order.

The police officer delivered Rico's body to the M.E.'s office where the lab tech doctor found a note inside of the jacket Rico was wearing. When she reads it she is shocked and hurries to call Det. Green. He shows up five minutes after the call, the woman shows Det. Green the note.

"I think we found our killer," said Det. Green as he read the note.

He takes the note back to the station to show his boss, Lt. Anita Van Buren.

The note reads," Hannah, I know your secret, I know you're really Miley Stewart, and if you don't pay me $50,000 a week, I'll tell everyone. Rico."

"I want to talk to Hannah Montana, to see if this note is true," said Lt. Van Buren.

At the hotel where Hannah was staying, Det. Green nocks on the door, Robby Ray answers.

"Good morning detective, can I help you," asked Robby Ray.

"We need Hannah to come down to the station to answer a few questions," said Det. Green.

"Is she a suspect," asked Robby Ray.

"We found something on Rico and we need her help with it," said Det. Green.

"Daddy, whose at the door," asked Miley from the other room.

"It's Det. Green, Hannah, he wants you to go to the police station for a few questions," said Robby Ray.

"Ok, just let me finish my hair," Miley said putting on her wig.

Lilly and Jackson came in from the other room to see what was going on. They all went to the police station.

"Thanks for coming, Ms. Montana," said Lt. Van Buren.

"Anything to help find out who killed that poor boy," said Hannah.

"We found this note on Rico. Maybe you can shed some light on it," said Lt. Van Buren as she handed the note to Hannah.

Hannah is reading the note and is shock that Rico knew her secert. Outside the interview room Jack McCoy is lissening in on the interview. Det. Green walks up with a file in his hand.

"We ran a back round check on Hannah and found that till about three years ago she never existed, so we ran a check on this Miley Stewart in the note and found that she is Robby Ray's only daughter, and Hannah's limo driver is Miley's older brother. Wait a second, I just thought of something, Lola had short red hair last night and now she has long bloned hair," Det. Green.

"How old is this Miley Stewart," asked Jack?

"Same as Hannah, to the same day," said Det. Green.

"Aresst, Hannah Montana for the murder of Rico and for identity thief," said Jack.

Det. Green enters the Interview room and asks Hannah to stand up.

"Hannah Montana a.k.a Miley Stewart, you're under aresst for the murder of Rico, and for identity thief. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer, if you can't afford one you'll be apointed one by the court," said Det. Green as he put her in hand cuffs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Law and Order.

Jack McCoy enters the interview room where Robby Ray, Jackson and Lilly are sitting after Miley/Hannah was aressted.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm Jack McCoy, the A.D.A. for New York City," said Jack, "Lola, tell me how is it that you had short red hair last night and now you have long bloned hair?"

"Lola, don't say anything," said Robby Ray.

"Anita, can I see you notes," asked Jack.

Lt. Van Buren hands Jack her notebook.

"So your full name is Lola LaFonda, and you're Jackson Stewart, and then Robby Ray Stewart, the country singer," said Jack, "Why did you quit at the top of the game?"

"To raise my children," said Robby Ray, " and now I manage Hannah Montana."

"So, who is Miley," asked Jack?

We'll make you a deal, we'll tell you everything about Hannah's double life if you keep it off the record and drop the identity theif," said Robby Ray.

"If we like what you have to say then you'll have a deal," said Jack.

Robby Ray tells Jack McCoy and Lt. Van Buren about how Miley wanted to have a normal life and to be like everyone else plus be able to live her dream on stage. Jack and Lt. Van Buren agrees to keep Hannah out of the record but because of the note they said all they could do about that was have a close trial, where only the main people would be allowed in to the court room during the trail.

That afternoon Miley was brought in front of a Judge for bail hearing.

"Let's see, Miley Stewart, you are charged with one count of murder in the second degree, and you asked that your father act as your lawyer, how do you pled," asked the Judge?

"Not Guilty, your honor," said Miley.

"How are people on bail," asked the Judge?

"Do to the crime, we ask for remand, your honor," said Connie Rubirosa. (Jack's assistant)

"Your honor, she is only fifteen, we ask for bail and if the think she might be a flight risk we'll even except a officer to keep an eye on her," said Robby Ray.

"How do the people feel about the request," asked the Judge?

"People will be alright with that as long as Det. Green is asigned to them, your honor," said Connie.

"Bail is set at one million dollars," said the Judge.

After Robby Ray writes the check to bail Miley out of jail, they get back to the hotel with Det. Green. (Guess you can say he is now Miley and Hannah's babysitter!)

"Miley, Lilly, get ready Hannah goes on in two hours and you saw the traffic," said Robby Ray.

"She's still doing the concert," asked Det. Green.

"Hannah said she'd do three nights of concerts here in New York, don't worry we always keep a few extra backstage passes," said Robby Ray.

"They are mostly used when Jackson wants to show off to a girl he likes," said Miley from the other room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Law and Order.

There was a nock at the door, it was Dolly, Jake, and Oliver.

"Lilly called and told me what was going on so I called Jake and Dolly," said Oliver.

"Dolly Parton," said Det. Green as his jaw about hit the ground.

"Keep your jaw shutboy, I'm here to see my goddaughter," said Dolly.

"Mr. Stewart, good to see you again," said Jake.

"Jake," said Robby Ray.

Miley enters the room as Hannah.

"Are you alright, Miley," asked Jake?

(A/N: He may of been a jerk in the show, but because everyone knows he really cares about Miley, I've made Jake not be a jerk in my story.)

"I'm fine, Jake," said Miley, " I wasn't hurt just put into jail over night."

"Still you never know what could of happened," said Jake.

"I was alright, the worst thing that happened is that I had to sleep with this wig on," said Miley.

Lilly enters the room as Lola wearing a short Purple wig.

"So you both wear wigs," asked Det. Green?

"Well duh, if I didn't wear a wig people back home would figure out Miley is Hannah and good bye normal life," said Lilly.

At the D.A.'a Office, Connie and Jack are about to leave when a package shows up, inside was two ticket's to see Hannah Montana.

"Looks like Mr. Stewart is thanking was for dropping the identity theif charge, and letting his daughter out on bail," said Connie, "He really believes she didn't do it."

" I think he his right, but I wanted to make sure we could get fingerprints and a D.N.A. sample," said Jack, " Head over to the M.E and see if they got anything."

"Ok," said Connie.

Connie heads to the M.E.'s office to talk to the person handling Rico's body. It was confermed that Miley's prints didn't match the ones on the Knife and the D.N.A. under Rico's fingernails from where he scrached the killer was a close match, but still proved that Miley wasn't the killer, but someone related to her did in fact kill Rico. Connie calls Jack and tells him the news, he tells her to meet him at Haanah's concert.

"Mr. McCoy, you get the tickets," said Robby Ray.

"Yeah thanks, it made it easier to get in," said Jack.

"Where is Miley, we need to talk to her," said Connie.

"She is in her dressing room. If you want to talk about the trail it'll have to wait, she is on in about five minutes," said Robby Ray.

"It will only take a minute," said Jack.

Robby Ray nocks on the door, Miley invites them all in.

"Miley, we wanted to let you know that all the charges against you have been dropped at this time, but we will have to ask that your dad and brother come to the station after the consert," said Jack.

"Are they suspects, now," asked Dolly?

A/N: Yeah Miley was cleared, so who killed Rico? Was it Robby Ray or was it Jackson? Please Review!!!! And as for the comment on the bail in a review, on murder charges one million dollars was cheap then again you normally aren't released at all, turst me I know, part of the resson I wrote this story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Law and Order.

"Using D.N.A. found under Rico's finger nails we compared it with Miley's D.N.A. and it was close enough to tell us that the killer is related to Miley, but differant enough to clear Miley of the murder," said Connie.

"I'm willing to take a D.N.A. test," said Robby Ray.

"What about you, Jackson," asked Jack.

"No," said Jackson.

"You understand we can force you to with a court order," said Jack.

"I don't care, that little brat got what he deserved," said Jackson, "You should give this killer a medal and not jail time. Rico always went out of his way to make sure he made everyone have a bad day, and then he was going to expose my sister, I'm glade he's dead, and the only thing that I regrat about killing the basterd is that I can't do it, again!"

"Jackson Stewart, you are under arrest for the murder of Rico," Det. Green said as he started to read Jackson his rights.

"We'll meet you at the police station," said Jack.

"We'll follow you," said Robby Ray, "Dolly, please come with me, you guys stay here."

"Ok, Dad," said Miley.

Hannah Montana went on stage while her dad and Dolly went to the police station. They head to the interview room.

"Normally we don't offer a plea deal when we get a confusing but seeing how Miley's secret would be at steak if it went to court we'll offer him, Murder 2, 15 - Life," said Jack.

"Fine, I'll take it, for Miley's sake," said Jackson.

"We'll make the arangements for it to be in a closed courtroom so no one but us and the judge will here Jackson's statement," said Connie.

"Thank you for respecting my daughters secret," said Robby Ray.

"She just proves that some people can live a normal life even with all the fame and for that we are glade to honor that secret," said Connie.

The nexted day around 10:45 in the morning Jackson is lead into the courtroom by a police officer while in handcuff's. The room was cleared out five minutes before. Miley, Lilly, Jake, Oliver, Dolly, and Det. Green sat in the seats, while Jack and Connie sat at their table and Robby Ray and Jackson sat at the other table. The Judge dismissed the graud as part of the pled deal stated.

"Jackson Stewart, you have madea deal with the D.A.'s office on the charge of Murder 2," said the Judge.

"Yes, your honor, I have," said Jackson.

"Please tell the court of the crime," ordered the Judge.

"Rico came by my sister's consert the other day, and was going to threating to expose her," said Jackson.

"Your sister, Miley, right," asked the Judge?

"Right, your honor," replided Jackson.

"But the consert you speak of was a Hannah Montana consert," said the Judge.

"My sister is Hannah Montana, Miley choose to hide who she was when she desided to become a singer, she wanted to be normal and do what she loved," said Jackson.

"Is this true," Asked the Judge?

"Yes, your honor, that is why we closed the courtroom to everyone but who is here now," said Jack.

"I see, continue," said the Judge.

"I pulled Rico outside, asked him what he was doing there. He claimed that hewasgoing to tell the world that she was Miley. I knew Rico would never stop black mailing her so I hit the bastered. I know Rico from back home, he never gives up, so when I saw the knife in the garbage can I picked it up and stabed him to make sure he couldn't ever hurt anyone again," said Jackson.

"Are the people satisfied," asked the Judge?

"Yes, your honor," said Jack.

"Then in agreement with the Plea Deal, I sentence you to Life in prison, at a Junior Detention Center till your 18th birthday, at which time you will be sent to Rikers," said the Judge.

Jackson hugged his dad and then Miley, who still couldn't believe he killed Rico to protect her secret, then he is taken away by a police officer. 


End file.
